


All about us

by justpeachi



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alternate Dimension, F/M, NSFW, Self-Indulgent, The Flesh Curtains Rick, alien government, i made a character for the story, im in love with rick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 03:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justpeachi/pseuds/justpeachi
Summary: Rick Sanchez hated Morty's new little friend. Not for any reason really, just that she was taking up to much of his time. However, who he didn't hate, was her Aunt. Someone he seemed to known a bit more than either of them could remember.





	All about us

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so the summery is pretty lame. But anyway, I made a character and wanted to try to write her out a bit with Rick. 
> 
> The first chapter is really just to kinda of to help me into the groove of writing again.
> 
> Anyway enjoy.

Morty was excited when she said yes. The race of his heart beating fast, his skin starting to prickle with light sweat of nerves. He had twisted his hands into his shirt so much he knew it’d be wrinkled. But none of that mattered when she beamed brightly, books tight to her chest and nodded erratically, “Oh! Yes, I’d love to be your lab partner!” she exclaimed, maybe to excitedly for her own taste.

“W-Wow really?” He questioned, hands balling up at his sides, his excitement showing. “Awesome! Um, want to meet tonight? You can come over and we can talk about the project.”

She nodded quickly, shoving her books into his chest, which caught Morty off guard. She quickly reached into her back pack, ripped off a piece of paper and wrote her number down. She smiled, grabbed her books and waved, “Text me the address.” She called back, hurrying around the corner. Morty looked down in awe. A girls phone number! The cursive writing was beautiful and there was a small heart right under her number.

Arabella.

He smiled widely and jumped in the air, fist high about his head in glee. Arabella agreed to be his lab partner! Even gave him her number! He quickly brought out his phone and dialed the digits in, sending a quick text.

M: “You can head over around 6 heres the address :) “

A: “It’s a date! <3”

His cheeks flushed and he grinned down at his phone.

He really hoped she meant it, he though as he rushed home.

* * *

 

“Rick! C’mon pl-please not now!” Morty cried out as he heard the familiar sound of a portal being open. Rick rose his brow at Morty, placed a hand on his hip and lazily dipping the portal gun.

“W-w-what do you mean not now? I need to g-get this stuff now.” His brows furrowed when Morty snatched the gun and closed the portal. He snatched it back, “What the fuck Morty!”

“Rick, I have a girl coming over for a project. Please, can we just hold off for today?” he questioned. Rick laughed loudly, bending over. “Wh-what?” he muttered, frowning at his grandpa.

“I can fin-finish the project myself, lets go.” Rick wiped at his eye and opened the portal again. The look on Morty’s face was obvious. He wasn’t going to go. Rick groaned loudly, leaning back and then back up, “God! Fucking ki-kids and their ho-ooormones.” He drew out, pocketing his portal gun and taking a large swig from his flask, “Fine, but you owe me a big one Morty!” he called out, watching Morty run back into the house. He frowned unhappily.

It wasn’t long until there was a ring that called through the house. Morty jumped from his spot on the couch and ran over, pausing only briefly to fix his shuffled shirt and hair. He placed his hand in front of his mouth, breathing out then in through his nose. He nodded and opened the door, beaming brightly.

“Hi Morty!” Arabella smiled happily at him.

“H-Hey Arabella! I’m glad you could make it.” He moved to the side and let her in, her small framed accompanied by someone taller than herself.

“Me too.” She smiled, “This is my Aunt, Peach.” She motioned up to the women, “She just wanted to say hi and to meet your parents. Are they home?”

Morty rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “Oh, um no, they took my sister out to go shopping or something. My…grandpa is though.” He muttered, walking into the living room. Morty quickly turned the TV off when he noticed interdimensional cable playing, smiling awkwardly. “Uh, Rick, this is Arabella and her Aunt Peach.” His voice was soft and rick looked up from his spot on the couch.

He rose a brow, “Peach, huh?” he wondered aloud, standing up to stand beside Morty. He looked at the younger girl and her Aunt. “Pl-eeasure.” He mused out. Arabella giggled and Morty groaned at the belch. “Don’t you worry, yo-your little one is s-safe with me.” He waved a hand, “Ya know,” Peach smiled softly, reaching her hand out.

“Thank you. Rick? It’s nice knowing my Arabella is in good hands.” She mused out. Rick took the hand outstretched and hummed in agreement. “Well, um, I’ll leave my number for you. Just in case you need something.” She reached into her bag and pulled out a card. “Thanks again!” Rick nodded and took the card, pocketing it immediately.

“Alright Bell, behave.” She gave a wink to the girl who smiled and waved her Aunt off. Morty waved as well and then looked at Arabella.

“We can study in my room.” He gave a look to Rick, “It’s a bit quieter.” Arabella nodded in response and followed Morty up, the two chatting and laughing along the way. Rick frowned and sat back down, pulling out his flask and flipping the TV on.

Something at the corner of his eye caught his attention and he looked down at the couch, where a small piece of paper laid face down. He ignored it at first, glancing back at the TV. His hand twitched and her murmured nonsense under his breath and picked up the piece of paper.

‘Peach Croix, lead manager’

His lips pursed. “Peach Croix? The hell kinda name is that…” he hummed out softly, pocketing the number once again. There was something about her that seemed oddly familiar. He couldn’t place it. The name? No, he’d remember a girl named Peach. It’s not a common name. He leaned his head back and thought.

Before he knew it, his eyes shut close and he relaxed into his seat.

* * *

 

_Rick downed the shot that was slid to him, grinning at the sting in the back of his throat. This was the life. His band, his crew. Not to mention all the women practically begging for a night with him. But none of them really peaked his interest. They were all the same, slutty, drunk and maybe even high. It got boring._

_Rick sat back in his seat, leaning his elbows on the bar. He glanced up at the stage that currently was accompanied by another band. “Yo, Rick! I’m heading out,” Rick glanced at his band partner, gear head he liked to call him, and waved a hand. There were two girls on each arm, giggling when gear head smacked one of them on the ass._

_He hummed out loud, unamused at the sight before swiveling around to the bar. He held a finger up, “Whiskey, neat.” He called out. He was immediately met with his drink and he nodded in appreciation. His head peered down the bar to the left, watching people chatter and flirt. Then down the right, seeing the same sight. He watched a man lead a girl off and couldn’t help but chuckle to himself. Typical Friday night._

_He picked his head up a bit, his eyes catching something- or someone. She was beautiful to say the least. Caramel skin, with thick long brown hair. She had bangs that swept across her face and wonderful thick cheeks. Her lips were curved upwards, but that didn’t prevent Rick from noticing how thick and plush they were and god they looked soft. But what captivated him the most was her eyes. Big and almond shaped, with a beautiful hazel. They squinted when she laughed and nearly closed fully when she laughed to hard she couldn’t breathe._

_He had to talk to her._

_He stood up steadily, downing the rest of his drink and walked over. She was watching him, he could tell. Her smile fell into a sultry look, and her brow rose in curiosity. She leaned forward, hand cupped around her friends’ ear and whispered something. Her friend laugh, ordering one more drink before winking and walking away._

_“Hey,” Rick managed out above the loud music. She smiled, leaning on the bar._

_“Hi.” She responded simply. She was bent over the bar and Rick couldn’t resist from looking her up and down. God she was beautiful. She was wearing boots that went up to her thighs, and bracelets on her wrist. He noticed she wasn’t exactly wearing pants but a shirt that went just over the hump of her ass wonderfully. He could see the little dips between her legs and ass. Although the look wasn’t abnormal in this scene, there was something about how she worked it._

_He looked back up at her, not that surprised when she was peering around at him, a grin on her glossed lips and a raised brow, “Like what you see?” she mused and he hummed with a smile._

_“Very much.” She laughed and his heart almost skipped a beat. God her laugh was beautiful too. Rick knew all to well he could get it in._

_She stood up straight, leaning her elbow on the counter to face him, “Honey.” She reached her hand out and he rose a brow, taking her hand into his own. Her skin was soft and he knew full well that the rest of her body would be just as soft._

_“Rick.”_

_“I know.” She pointed at her shirt, showing a shirt that read The Flesh Curtains on the top and a picture of him and his band on the rest. He grinned, “I love your band.” She couldn’t help but snicker a bit at him._

_“Well, hopefully you’ll like me too.” He hummed out, leaning a bit closer. She followed suit, their bodies almost pressing, “Didn’t think-“ he paused to burp, making her smile, “such gorgeous women listened to my music.”_

_“I like it hard.” She responded, licking her lips a tiny bit._

_“I like to give it hard.”_

_The two shared a long stare before leaving their drinks at the bar. Rick lead her to the back where the bathrooms where. Before he could ask her anything else, he was being shoved into the bathroom and kissed roughly. He took that as great sign. He grabbed her waist and flipped the position, pushing her up against the bathroom wall. Her hands wrapped around his neck, his hands reaching down and grabbing her ass._

_She made a soft noise at him, pushing her hips into his desperately. He pulled his face away, “Eager?” he questioned. She smiled and looked at him, once again flipping the position and leaning him onto the wall. Rick was curious, but not for long as soon as he saw her getting onto her knees and reaching for his belt. “Fuck,” he let out softly. She really was gorgeous on her knees and Rick didn’t think that too much about women. She worked quick on his belt, finally releasing his cock from his tight jeans._

_She held no hesitation before wrapping her lips around his dick, taking most of it into her mouth before pulling back. Rick couldn’t believe he actually gasped out loud. Again, it wasn’t that he hadn’t been sucked off before, many groupies do it, but god they never did it like they_ enjoyed _it._

_Her pace quickened and with each bob she’d give a soft suck, her hand wrapped around the base of his dick to ensure he was constantly being pleasured, “Fuck, Honey, holy fuck,” he managed out, his hand reaching into her hair and grasping hard. She moaned loudly and he grinned. He took hold of the back of her head and pushed her deep onto his cock, her eyes looking up, desperate, “Oh, you like that, huh?” he took both hands and fucked into her mouth, her hands resting on his hips, leading him in._

_It wasn’t long till he came, pulling out just at the end. He looked up at him, cum on her face and swallowed with a smirk, “I like it hard.” She repeated. He grabbed her, standing her up and shoving her to the opposite of the wall with a loud thunk, something she moaned at. He reached his hand up under her large shirt, grazing her panties. Her hips pushed forward in response. He wasted no time, reaching into her black silky underwear and sticking a finger in. She moaned loudly, using one hand to balance herself on Rick. He smiled, sticking his second finger in before hooking them up._

_She thrusted her hips, mouth open as he practically finger fucked her, his fingers pulling in and out of her quickly, “Fuck, just fuck me already,” she pleaded, trying to get his fingers in deeper. He complied, removing his fingers and flipped her over. He pulled her hips back, and she quickly caught herself on the wall, palms flat against it. He flipped her shirt up and quickly pulled her panties down._

_Her head hung in anticipation, and it wasn’t long till she let out a loud gasp at the feeling of his big cock filling her up. “Oh my god,” she said in a breathy tone, pushing her hips back into him._

_“I know.” He mused cockily, pulling out a bit before slamming roughly back into her. She moaned and he did it again, getting a good pace. He could honestly say he had never fucked someone so hard. She was pushing herself into him, almost screaming in ecstasy. He reached up and grabbed her hair, pulling her head back. She leaned into the feeling, leaning into the messy kiss that was filled with teeth and tongue. He straightened her body out, pushing her chest into the wall, lifting her leg up to get deeper into her wet whole, “Fuck, you like that?”_

_She was panting hard, not even able to gasp and nodded quickly, “Harder.” She begged and he complied. By now she was on her tiptoes, her body being completely fucked, his hands grabbing hard. He brought one hand down hard on her ass, relishing in the way it jiggled. She moaned loud, “I-I’m so close-“ and as she spoke she screamed, her body slumping back into him. He continued roughly fucking her before it was his turn, his teeth digging into her shoulder to muffle his cry of pleasure._

_The two stood there breathing hard, gasping in the air they couldn’t while fucking. “Well, I hope you enjoyed,” Honey managed out, making Rick laugh loudly._

_“Fuck, where ha-have you been m-my-“_ burp, _“Life,” he managed out. The two fixed themselves as they spoke, “He-hey, wanna go ba-aack to my place?” he questioned, buckling his pants._

_“Only if we do that again.”_

_“Fuck. Yes.”_

* * *

 

__Rick woke up quick and sat up, “Fuck me.” He cried out. Now he remembered her. She went by a different name, but it was most certainly her.

He was just in time to see Arabella and Morty come down, chatting happily about whatever it was they were doing. The doorbell rang and Rick stood up, a bit eagerly, something new to him. “Thanks again, Morty. Same time tomorrow?”

“Ye-Yeah! Sure!” Morty said excitedly, rubbing the back of his neck with a smile. Rick walked over to the front door, opening it for Arabella to be greeted by Peach.

“Hey,” he muttered out, eyeing her up and down. Her hair was still long and think, her eyes still hazel, but her smile was gone and her eyes were sunken. Her skin was still beautiful and caramel but she was quieter. Angrier. “Honey.” He added, her eyes showing a slight spark before furrowing her brows.

She said nothing but her lips pursed and she wrapped her arm around Arabella, “Peach.” She corrected and then looked at Morty, “See you tomorrow,” she gave a wave and turned, narrowing her eyes at Rick.

Well, it was definitely her.


End file.
